


Stripped

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark Rhett, Fantasizing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, No one physically gets hurt, Pining Rhett, Stripping, Unrequited Love, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Let me see you stripped down to the bone-Depeche Mode. “Stripped”.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2018  
> Day 31 prompt: Blood/Gore
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Rhett was having trouble looking his “virtual reality experience associate” in the eye, even though she had explained to him that she had no knowledge whatsoever of his requested VR storyline. She had compared it to being a hostess at a restaurant, she took his reservation and saw him to his table. She wouldn’t be involved in the serving or cooking of the meal. “Heck, I don’t even know the menu, really! Other people monitor and tweak the experience based on your biofeedback. _Other_ other people are involved in the programming. Other _other_ other people will... take care of the room after you’re gone. So, it’s all really as private as can be, with the high level of maintenance necessary to create the experience for you.” She had assured him, as she led him into a small anteroom between the main lobby and the actual room where the VR ‘scene’ would be taking place.

He still felt self conscious. There could only be a handful of things people required a ‘private VR experience’ for. He was certain that this woman had her guesses as to what Rhett was looking for from his experience. She would never guess exactly right. But it still made him uncomfortable. 

“You will not experience any of the sensations from the VR experience in actual reality, but your perception of them will be indistinguishable from reality at the time. It can be very overwhelming, which is why you signed the waiver.”

Rhett nodded. 

“Any other people, places, and things that you encounter are based either on programming interpretations of details you have provided in experience application, or as they are interpreted from data retrieved from the data being collected from the electrodes. The more vividly you are able to recount them, the more realistic they will appear.”

“But there’s no actual li— um, _connection_ , to these ‘people, places, or things’? Like, if I cut a tree down in the VR, the tree it’s based on is not going to be harmed?”

“Correct, Mr McLaughlin.” The way she smiled at him, made Rhett feel silly, and childlike. It was a bit patronizing, but it was important he understand. “There is no actual link, or telekinetic bond between you and the objects in your experience. It’s technology, not science fiction.”

After she helped him to put on the VR headset, and electrodes to monitor his vitals and scan his brainwaves, she left him there. 

Rhett took a deep breath, and then walked into the adjoining room. Stepping into blackness. 

The first thing to cut through the emptiness of his VR world was the twinkling of stars. Brilliant blue starlight in an inky black sky. This forest was as beautiful as he’d remembered. Then the space was filled with the scent of campfire. It immediately took him back to his childhood. But even back then, his thoughts had not been childlike. 

He approached the figure crouched down by the fire. Of course, Rhett knew who it would be, but that didn’t stop the wind being knocked out of him when the man lifted his head and met him with those beautiful eyes. More striking than the starlight. 

“Hey, there, buddyroll.” 

Rhett returned the big smile that was offered to him. It felt so real. Of course, by definition, this would be the most ‘real’ iteration of Link to him. This was not only Link. His Link. But _his_ Link. His own version of Link. Exactly how he saw him, and thought of him. Real as it was, it still felt odd addressing him. 

“Hey there, Link.” 

He looked stunning in the firelight. Rhett wasn’t sure if the warmth that now heated his body was from the campfire, or his reaction to the way this Link was looking at him. The way that his real Link never would look at him. 

“It’s a little warm out here tonight, don’t you think?” Link stood up and slowly unzipped his jacket. 

The way he was staring at Rhett as he did so was absolutely _everything_ right then. Rhett licked his lips. 

“Well, you started the fire, man, so... don’t don’t complain now that fire’s hot.” He laughed nervously. 

“I didn’t start it for the heat, brother. I started it for the light.” Link peeled his jacket off very deliberately, never breaking eye contact with Rhett. “I want you to see me.”

Rhett held his breath as Link dramatically cast the jacket off. He watched Link’s long, nimble fingers moved to the top of his button-up shirt. “Don’t you wanna see me, Rhett?”

He was so cocky. Was that how he really saw Link, Rhett wondered: fully aware of his wants and needs, just lording himself over Rhett? Surely not. That wasn’t how Link was. He was always kind and careful with Rhett. 

Rhett’s eyes were glued to the vision before him. As Link worked his way to the last button, he swished his narrow hips as he wriggled the shirt down his arms. He was now wearing an obscenely tight t shirt. Between that and the skintight jeans, Rhett felt like he could make out the form of Link’s entire body. His broad shoulders, and beautifully toned arms made him weak in the knees. His eyes continued the tour down to his muscular legs. Not to mention, the conspicuous bulge in those pants. 

_Fuck me, he’s gorgeous..._ Rhett thought to himself, watching the flashes of firelight dancing over his form. Then he realized, he didn’t need to keep these thoughts to himself here. It was so easy to forget that this wasn’t Link, or that anything he said to this Link wouldn’t somehow be passed on to the real Link, making for a very awkward workday tomorrow. This whole thing was private, and just for Rhett. 

He had never voiced anything like this to his best friend. When he tried to proximally do so now, it felt almost like someone else’s lips moving around his own words. 

“You, uh.... Gosh, Link. You have a really great body.”

Rhett felt himself blushing, though it would probably have been hard to tell in this lighting. And virtual Link was unlikely to notice or care anyway. 

“How ‘bout I uncover another layer, baby?”

_Baby?!_ Rhett’s blood was rushing now with the thrill of actually hearing that directed toward himself, from this man.

“Yeah, Link. Lemme look at ya.” Of course he’d seen Link without a shirt, but never in a situation where he could stare so openly. 

So, he stared. 

Link continued to move his hips to music that was even less there than he actually was. But the rhythm seemed perfect to Rhett. Link stripped the t shirt from his body, exposing the most delicately grippable waist. Rhett’s eyes followed the shirt’s exit upward and over Link’s head. He wanted to gnaw on those delicious collar bones. In removing his shirt, Link had messed up his hair, and knocked his glasses off. It was a good look, in Rhett’s opinion. Without the glasses between them, Rhett really felt to full force of Link’s gaze. 

Rhett didn’t suppose this Link would mind if he touched himself. He was uncomfortably hard under his own layers by now. 

“Don’t stop there, Neal.” Rhett commanded, as he rubbed himself over his jeans. 

“Yeah? You like what you see, baby? Well, I like what I see, too. Go ahead and do it, touch yourself for me, Rhett. I wanna see how much you like lookin’ at me.”

Rhett sighed as Link began to unzip his jeans and slowly slide them down his legs. The boxer briefs that he was left in hugged his shape flawlessly. And Link’s arousal was obvious, and all for Rhett. 

“You’re greedy, aren’t you, baby?” Link teased, tucking his thumbs into the elastic of the final article of clothing. “You wanna see it all dontcha?”

Rhett nodded, shamelessly shoving a hand down the front of his pants. “You look so good.” Rhett’s voice thickened with lust and need. “Lemme see what you look like under there.”

Link lowered the waistband of his underwear until his cock sprang forward. Rhett’s mouth watered at the sight of him like that. And he moaned over the crackle of the campfire. 

Link finished removing them, kicking them to the side. Standing completely bare before Rhett, allowing Rhett to drink in the sight of him like never before. 

Link walked forward and put his arms around Rhett. “It’s still not enough for you. Is it, baby?”

Rhett shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Link. You’re perfect.”

“Oh, you are a beautiful liar.” Link winked at him, and reached a hand down toward Rhett’s pants pocket. “But I already know what you want. And you already know that Imma give it to you.”

Link freed the pocketknife from Rhett’s pocket, and pried the blade out. It was scalpel sharp, gleaming where the flames illuminated it. 

“Don’t you wanna see _all of me_ , Rhett?”

Rhett was panting now. Salivating like a dog before an offering of raw meat. 

“You can, you know.”

Rhett nodded, hungrily. Link extended the knife for Rhett to take hold.

Link used his fingertips to seductively trace an invisible path from his jugular notch down his sternum.

Rhett licked his lips as he raised the scalpel to follow Link’s lead, touching it to his skin. And then he pressed. The knife was so sharp that the initial slice was smooth and clean. Straight down to the bottom of his ribcage. The give in the surface tension of Link’s skin as Rhett broke it made Rhett inhale sharply. He let the breath out slowly a moment later, as the ruby red beads surfaced, creating a crimson seam down Link’s front. 

Rhett was on the verge of either passing out or coming. The sensation was intoxicating. He found himself having to make a conscious effort to breathe evenly. 

Rhett lowered himself to his knees in front of Link, who appeared entirely unfazed by the slice of opened skin on his chest. Rhett raised his hands to grasp Link’s hips, and pulled himself forward, bringing his face close to Link’s belly. He looked up at the stunning man above him. He pressed his tongue to the skin and soft hairs beneath Link’s navel, and waited. The beads of blood trickled down, single file in an orderly fashion, to pool for a moment in Link’s bellybutton before spilling over and landing onto Rhett’s patient, pointed tongue. 

The faintly metallic taste sent shock of excitement surging straight to Rhett’s dick. The thick texture as the blood coated his tongue. The sight of the bright red offering, turning a darker shade as it was exposed to the air, and the contrast against Link’s skin, made his eyes glass over. And the taste. Link’s life force. The stuff that pumped through his veins delivering vitality to his entire being. Rhett wanted that. He could taste himself in there, too; they were blood brothers, after all. He knew that he was a part of him. Never the part he wanted to be. But he had to believe he was integral. 

Rhett lifted himself from the forest floor, and stood himself up before Link. Link leaned into him and pressed a kiss against Rhett’s lips. His lips were so impossibly soft. And when he pulled back they were painted bright red. It looked kind of like lipstick. “You look so beautiful...”’

Link took a step backward and smiled a toothy grin. “Beautiful, huh?”

Rhett nodded, lust and desperation plain on his face. 

“Inside and out, baby?”

A small smile formed on Rhett’s lips. He nodded. 

Link’s hips resumed their sensual sway, as Link tucked his fingertips under the break in his skin. He then peeled the skin away and from the center of his chest. As he pulled it back and out, like peeling off a button down shirt, it was like ripping the rind from an orange. Leaving behind, and exposing, the mouthwatering fruit beneath. 

Rhett’s heart was beating out of his chest at the sight. 

Link slipped out of his skin with impossible ease. Impossible. That was the only word for it. But Rhett didn’t care. He needed to see Link. To see what moved him. He wondered if it would be okay to touch him like this. He reached forward to press a hand against the naked muscle of Link’s pec. Link flexed it for him, and Rhett’s jaw dropped. “I just want you so, so badly.” Rhett told him. 

“I know, baby. And you’re gonna get all of me.”

Link shoved Rhett off of him, and knocked him down to the ground, to land in a pile of dirt and leaves. He then lowered himself down to where Rhett lie. Link placed an arm on either side of Rhett’s head, holding his raw form over him. Rhett felt surrounded by Link. Without the skin to contain the energy, Link’s body was radiating body heat. Shadows danced in his eyes, cast by the still blazing fire. 

Rhett was as close to Link as he would likely ever be in any reality. And he loved it. He was touching himself at the thought of intimacy. He could feel his own blood pumping, he could smell Link’s blood all around him. His cock was throbbing in his hand. Just when he was on the verge of tipping himself over the edge, the vision of Link above him began to throb as well. Bulging like blood pulsing in a vessel ready to burst as an aneurysm. And then he did. Like a water balloon breaking. As Rhett’s cock erupted in his hand, Link’s entire body ruptured and Rhett felt himself soaked in blood and wet meat. Link’s bare skeleton collapsed on top of Rhett. He closed his eyes, as he heard the rattle of bones, and released his hold on his softening cock, as he relaxed into a sort of final yoga pose. Savasana. Corpse pose. 

Once he felt the blood start to dry and clot on his skin. He took a deep breath, and removed the VR head set, and began disconnecting the electrodes. He looked around the cold empty room. It should have been dirty, and filthy. But the only cleanup necessary was in his pants and his right hand. Which was easy enough. 

His heart rate returned to normal. He composed himself. He took a moment to bask in the quiet calmness that permeated his mind. He felt so relaxed and... peaceful. When he was ready he buzzed the button to have his maître d' friend escort him out. 

****

Rhett had slept great that night. A little too well, as he rushed into work the next day - keenly aware that he was running late. On a filming day, no less. He breezed through makeup and wardrobe, finally finding Link in their office. Waiting. 

Link did not look happy. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, man.”

“You’re sorry? What the crap, dude? We are gonna be behind schedule now. I don’t know how many episodes we are gonna be able to get in at this point.” 

“I know, and I am sorry. But. We are still ahead of where we wanted to be filming overall. So even a set back today, won’t put us behind overall.”

Link thought about it, and took a breath. 

“You’re right. It’s not that big a deal. I need to harness some of your zen, brother.”

Rhett just smiled, casually clapped Link on the shoulder. “We good?”

“Yeah, we’re good. We ready? I been outta makeup a while now, man.” Link fussed with his hair a little. “I look okay?”

Rhett took the opportunity to look him over. He looked perfect. His hair, his eyes... He didn’t worry about himself though. He had control. He would never do anything to harm to beautiful man before him, or mar that perfect skin. Not outside his wildest dreams. 

“You look great, Link.”

**Author's Note:**

> _You have nice skin. It really holds in all your blood and organs - no leaking or nothing. You look great._
> 
> -Welcome to Night Vale twitter


End file.
